The invention concerns a centrifuge for the separation of a suspension into a solids phase and at least one liquid phase, especially decantering centrifuge with separator following in alignment, full-jacket screw centrifuge or the like with screw rotating at differential speed of rotation from its jacket, the helices of which fit close against the course of the inner surface of the jacket, which narrows conically over at least some of its axial section looking toward the solids outlet in particular, and between which, the hub of the screw, and the jacket is left the separation section, into which the suspension is injected, especially through a cavity in the hub of the screw.
Centrifuges for separating what is called a suspension, a liquid that contains solid matter, into a solids phase and one or more liquid phases are known. The suspension is accelerated inside the centrifuge's rotating jacket, forcing the solids, which are heavier than the clear liquid, to settle against the inner surface of the jacket. The solids as a rule comprise many particles that differ in size and/or weight. Although the coarse and heavy particles will precipitate readily, the difficulty and trouble of inducing them to do so increases with their decrease in size and weight. To attain desirable separating results, accordingly, attempts have naturally been made to separate finer and finer solids particles in order to extract a purer and purer clear liquid and increase the amount of solids extracted or, in brief, to optimize the separating results.